


Engines, Cards and Deals

by Siver



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Friendship, Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Setzer finally succeeds at whisking away the King of Figaro for a night.





	Engines, Cards and Deals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).

The wrench slipped with a dull clunk onto the table. Edgar stared at it for several seconds. That did just happen, and yes the bolt was as stuck fast as ever. He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. This was supposed to be a simple fix, something easy to accomplish before bed after the overly long day of endless requests and meetings and missives. So much to be done in this new world of theirs, and Figaro, still intact, had become the centre of multiple restoration projects.

It should be a simple fix if he could get into the mechanism itself. As was the bolt remained thoroughly stuck and the wrench continued to rest where it fell on the table and there was likely a metaphor somewhere here if he could just see it.

A knock on his door shook him out of his tired wanderings through possible meanings.

“Your Majesty?”

“Come in.”

The Chancellor entered. “My apologies for disturbing you so late, however this was found at the gates, although it would be more accurate to say it was embedded in the gates.” With a look of distaste the Chancellor held up a dart wrapped in a slim piece of paper. “It is addressed to you.”

Edgar stared at it and bit back a grin. Of all the messages. Given up on pigeons had he?

“A threat Your Majesty?”

Edgar snorted. “No, nothing of the sort. Pass it here.”

The Chancellor did so, his distaste turning to mild concern. Edgar unrolled the paper revealing a short message.

_Meet me at the top of the west tower by 11._

“Sir?”

“It’s nothing to worry about. It’s late; you’re supposed to be done for the day. Go get some rest.”

“As you wish. I shall see you at the meeting tomorrow. Sleep well Your Majesty.” With a bow of his head the Chancellor left, gently closing the door behind him.

Edgar glanced at the note again and pocketed both it and dart.

The man was relentless through pigeon notes to flat out stopping by, airship parked boldly in front of the castle to march into the engine room where Edgar had been neck deep in grease and gears and walked right back out—some things they both knew couldn’t be interrupted. And now by dart, ha.

He eyed the abandoned device. He eyed his bed; the smart thing to do would be to get some sleep for another early morning. The smart thing wasn’t to grab the cape he slung around his shoulders against the desert’s night chill and more if he was right about the plan. Nor was it striding through the hall and up the winding stairway to the top of the tower, ignoring the little voice in the back of his head telling him this wasn’t a good idea and that he had several things to do the next day.

Not smart, but pleasant as he breathed in the night air and the familiar sound of an engine reached his ears. The dark shape of the Falcon came into view outlined by moon and starlight. A ladder swung down, dangling invitingly and the niggling voice was silenced.

Edgar grabbed hold of the rungs and clambered up. Setzer waited and stepped back as Edgar swung over the edge and pulled up the ladder after him.

“Welcome aboard,” Setzer said grandly.

“It was quite the invitation,” Edgar said proffering the dart.

“Caught your attention, didn’t it?” Setzer replied with a careless shrug as he turned away and strolled over to the wheel.

Edgar followed after, expecting him to take hold of the wheel and take them on their way to wherever the man was planning. Instead Setzer studied the wheel for a moment then stepped back with an inviting sweep of his arm.

“Well?”

Edgar blinked. There was no denying how his fingers itched whenever he was aboard and while Setzer had occasionally allowed him to pilot the Blackjack as needed, he’d been particularly protective of the Falcon and Edgar never pushed. The last airship in the world and belonging to one he’d held dear: save for emergencies it was his alone to pilot and not for anyone else to argue.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Successfully whisking away a king at last seems good enough for me! You don’t make it easy.”

“Neither does running a kingdom,” Edgar said, his eyes fixed on the wheel.

“I’ve noticed. Sometimes a man’s just gotta fly free.” Setzer paused and when Edgar glanced at him he saw him grin. “Before he falls asleep in his cake!”

Edgar winced as memories of their last gathering surfaced. “I didn’t!” he protested, but not for lack of trying. He likely would have if not for the hard nudge Sabin gave him under the table.

“Well?” Setzer prompted. “It’s a one-time deal and running out fast.”

Edgar stepped forward and his hand glided over the smooth wood of wheel. Everything about this ship was a beauty. “If you’re sure.”

“I trust you to know how to treat a lady. Take us away, king.”

They flew. Edgar once more relished the feel of the deck underfoot, the wind rushing by, the feel of the wheel under his hands and the speed she responded with. A brilliant work of art in every respect and he could feel the day’s stresses melting away with the wind. The engine was music to his ears and… he cocked his head listening more intently.

“Setzer?”

“Yeah?”

“Something sounds different. Did you make a change in the engines?”

“Finally caught it? And I would’ve taken bets on you noticing right away. Not getting rusty, are you?” Setzer leaned over the railing. “Yeah, I did. Swing us around to the east just past that hill. There’s a good spot to land.”

Edgar did so, ears trained on the engine sounds until they landed smoothly in the clearing. Setzer had already gone to the stairs down and stood by, waiting.

“Come on,” he said and went down. Edgar gave the wheel a last touch and hurried after curious as to what exactly he would find.

As they passed the lower level Edgar peered over the rail spotting the usual familiar and luxurious sofa—how many times had one of them been passed out over it for the night or at least a nap? But now there was something else there.

“That’s new,” Edgar said staring at the rich oaken table now sitting in front of the sofa across from which stood another well-padded seat. They did something to help fill the place up a bit. It felt strangely quiet and empty now.

“Need a table for a good game of cards. I bought that a couple weeks ago.”

Edgar nodded. Made sense, though it seemed to him Setzer was lacking the rather important part of having more players. More pieces fell into place as to why he’d been so determined to get him back on board, but all such thoughts fled as they descended into the engine room.

He cast another appreciative eye over the machinery. “She really is a thing of beauty.”

“Of course,” Setzer replied and turned to go back up. “I’ll let you take a look around. Have fun. Don’t break anything.”

Setzer returned above, making a detour to his room to fetch the bottle of wine he’d recently acquired and two glasses then trotted down the steps to settle into the sofa. He leaned back into the cushions. This was better; even Edgar’s company alone helped to fill some of the emptiness. He never realized how used to everyone being around he’d gotten. He used to fly solo; when did this become lonely? With a grimace he shrugged away the thoughts and slipped out a pack of cards to idly shuffle them, grinning to himself when the faint muffled sound of an exclamation reached him from below. Never mind all that. Tonight he’d simply enjoy this victory.

In time footsteps alerted him to Edgar’s presence and he looked over in time to catch him trotting down the stairs.

“Magnificent!” Edgar practically threw himself into the chair across from Setzer, eyes shining. “Beautiful. If I can implement a variation on Figaro’s engines…” His voice trailed off into wonder and Setzer could practically see the gears turning.

He casually leaned over to pour the wine and pass a glass to Edgar. “If you need me to swing by…” he offered. And get the chance to take another look at those engines himself. Moving an entire castle. He’d seen it. He experienced it. And while he’d rather take to the skies than travel underground any day, it was still impressive.

“I may have an idea of how to improve your setup even more,” Edgar said distantly, those gears turning harder than ever.

Setzer grinned at him. Now that was what he wanted to hear. “I’m looking forward to it!” He dealt out a hand of cards and slid them across the table to Edgar. “In the meantime how about a few rounds?”

Edgar swept up the cards. "Let's do it."

"How's the wine?" Setzer asked after first play—so far so good. The upper hand was his.

"Excellent," Edgar said appreciatively. "Where did you get it?"

Setzer grinned—and if Edgar thought it was about the wine, well it was true, but also served to cover the promising hand he'd drawn. "Jidoor. I stopped by the auction house and was well rewarded."

"A better offering than some of their others," Edgar replied.

Setzer wondered what specifically those 'others' included. The imp doll left a lot to be desired, but the airship model wasn't bad, wasn't bad at all. He might have considered making a shot at it but even then it couldn't compare to the real thing, and she alas, lay in pieces. A slight change in topic was in order.

"Did you know a casino opened there?"

"No, but I'd bet you already gave it your patronage." Edgar lay down his hand. "Three of a kind."

"Looking good, but not good enough. A straight here." Setzer dealt another hand. "How do you think I afforded the wine? It was a place of beauty and frequented by beauties I might add. Well worth the trip," he added suggestively.

"It sounds it."

"There's an opera coming up. What do you say we make it a trip? Go to the casino. See all Jidoor has to offer and finish with a show?"

"I can't deny I'd like to see Jidoor again," Edgar said slowly and lost another hand. One thing was going right, Setzer thought, but by Edgar's tone, not the _right _thing. "But it's not so easy."

"You're a king. Make it easy."

"It doesn't work that way. At least it shouldn't."

"Two nights tops. Figaro can do without you for that long. It did before."

"The world was being destroyed," Edgar said dryly. "I think that counts as extenuating circumstances." He sighed and there was a wistful note to it, none of which matched his winning hand. "I'll think about it."

One gamble not going well, but Setzer wasn’t about to count his losses yet. There was still a chance and if nothing else he supposed he could ask one of the others. Terra? Pleasant company in her way, but unlikely to be interested and even less likely to be pulled away from the children for this. Celes? Now there was a hope, but as clever as she was and as willing to take her own gambles when necessary he didn’t see her as being interested in this particular trip. Cyan? No. The moogle? Now that was an image… Maybe even a possibility…

He let the conversation turn to other matters--castle gossip, more on the airship and castle engines and other more pleasant topics while they played until Edgar suddenly grinned.

“How about we raise the stakes?”

Setzer raised an eyebrow at the teasing tilt to Edgar’s mouth and the spark in his eyes. “Oh? And what does his Majesty have planned?”

“If I win you let me fly the lady again next time. No quarrel about it and for as long as I want.”

“And if I win?”

Edgar drained the last of his glass. “You tell me, Mr. Gambler.”

“The next time I come to pick you up you let me take you to Jidoor and the Opera House without protest.”

“Deal.”

The cards went out. Setzer glanced at Edgar, but there was nothing to be read in his face. Well done to him. Now for his own cards. Not a bad hand, but if he took the risk it could be a lot better. He drew and inwardly smiled. Now Jidoor looked likely, but it wasn’t over just yet. In turn Edgar replaced two of his cards. Setzer wondered if he played it safe or pulled the same stunt.

He laid out his hand. “Full house.”

Edgar smiled. “Looks like the wheel is mine next time. Four of a kind.”

Setzer stared—of all the!—before laughing. “You do have a way when it matters! Well a deal’s a deal. The Falcon’s yours next time.”

Edgar neatened the cards and rose. “And with that I’m afraid I really must be getting back.” He scowled. “I have a morning full of meetings waiting for me.”

Setzer stretched and lazily stood as well. “Fine, fine I’ll get you home.”

They passed the flight in a companionable silence, Setzer in control this time while Edgar leaned against the railing feeling relaxed for what felt like the first time in days, maybe weeks, until Setzer brought them round to the same tower he picked Edgar up from.

Edgar prepared to leave but paused and looked back. “Hey,” he said. “How about I fly us to Jidoor next time?”

“Now that sounds like a deal, my friend.”


End file.
